OPERATION: 3,000
by echoxknox
Summary: (suggest read life of Cree: training) Things have finally cooled down for the KND after the busy months of fighting Father and the delightful children the agents take a much needed break. sadly not everything is as it seems. Cree has been searching for years now even after leaving the KND she still searches for her best friend and after years of searching she might just find her...
1. Chapter 1

**...**

**...**

**...**

**ok I promised a story so here it is or the beginning at least but its a start be warned schools hectic for me as of late so sorry if I don't update right away.**

**...**

**...**

**...**:::::::

KND : moon base

:::::

Things were quiet at the kids next door moon base almost too quiet.

Numbah 362 looked out at the dark void of space that surrounded them. After months of action it was nice to have a moment to just breath and sit down on Saturday morning with a bowl of sugary cereal and watch cartoons again but she had the feeling something bad was going to happen she just couldn't figure out what. Turning away she passed the nearly empty command center only a handful of kids were still awake and at their stations. Many had already called it a night or were at the game room playing nonstop in their endless credit arcades others were out cold as she should be thought 362.

Looking around one last time she entered the elevator pressing the down button she rubbed her eyes. It was late, even in space, and probably past her bed time she needed the sleep, so she would turn in for the night after a cup of hot Choco. Again looking out in to space she watched the check point lights as she descended it always took forever to reach the bedrooms even with the cool space elevator on moon base. Suddenly a ship zoomed by her right followed by another two on her left. Pressing her hands to the durable glass of the elevator she stared open mouthed as the ships crashed in to the moon base.

"NO, NO, NO , NO!"

Running to the elevators control panel she smashed the small window revealing a lever. Pulling it the elevator stopped and the alarms started screeching. Busting through the top of the elevator she hit the chain breaking it the falling weight of the elevator propelled her up as she snatched the chain nearly ripping her arm out the socket she didn't care she had to stop them.

Upon reaching her destined floor she let go of the chain jumping to the doors kicking them open inside the command center was nothing but chaos teen ninja's brawled with her agents while a few teens hacked in to their computers. Grabbing the closest thing which happened to be a hockey stick she launched herself at them cracking the first teen upside the head surprising them all. Using this to her advantage she was quick to force them away from the computers. Explosions happened here and there but she kept fighting there was no telling what these stupid teens were looking for but she wouldn't let them get any information.

Something hit her from behind slamming her to the ground she tried to get up but they kept a foot on her back keeping her trapped.

"Get back to those computers we need the location info, now get too it!"

362 froze she knew that voice anywhere it was Cree. That traitorous teen would know how to get past their defenses. She knew almost everything about moon base so of course she would lead the teens, taking another chance she rolled over as quickly as she could, knocking Cree off her feet while she took her fighting stance.

"So you think you fight brat? "

"I always could Cree but you're getting a little too old for our kinds of games" 362 spat

Cree growled hopping to her feet she took a fighting stance of her own. They circled for a moment sizing each other up one last time before launching at the other in to a series of attacks Cree's height gave her and advantage but 362's speed made up for it. Kicking and punching some hits meeting their mark others missed completely. 362 dodged Cree's kick by sliding under her, doing a back flip she landed on Cree's back giving the teen a wet willy making Cree scream before she ripped the kid off her back and threw her across the small battle field.

"You disgusting little freak gah I always hated wet willy's!" Cree rubbed her ear glaring at the smiling 362.

"I'll wipe that smile off your face!"

The two of them fought it out till both girls were panting neither of them would give wanting to finish it Cree did a sweep kicking 362's legs out from under her only to be kicked in the side before she even hit the ground sending her in to the closest wall. Cree made a run for the computer where her fellow teens were. Pressing a few keys the teen boy at the computer smiled wiping out his phone he took a picture before nodding to Cree.

"Teen ninja's move out! We have what we came for" Cree's nasally voice rang out

As quickly as it started the fight was over. The teens were gone leaving a mess of her control room. Standing she looked at the broken chairs and the beaten kids groaning here and there. Sighing she felt her shoulders droop. They had lost. Looking in at the few computers still functioning she quickly ran to the one that the teens had used the least she could do was find out what they wanted after the mess they'd gone through trying to get whatever it was. Her eyes scanned over the words on the screen and her jaw dropped this was bad. Scratch that bad didn't even cover it this was grounded for eternity bad.

"362 what did those stupid teen duffuses want?" called 86 as she dusted off her skirt

"We need to alert kids next door Arctic base now" ordered 362 gaining the others attention.

"What? Why?" asked 86

All of them watched their supreme leader running from computer to computer trying to find one that worked she paused looking up at her fellow K.N.D numbers.

"Those teens have super-duper, cross your heart, pinky promise info and if they succeed in what I think they are going to do than we need to send as much help to Arctic base as possible"

Hearing such words the others ran trying to see if any of the computers worked or fix the less damaged ones. The importance of the stolen information was setting in quickly as they fixed things as fast as they could. The other numbers were woken up and told to help where they were needed it would be a while till things were even close to operational.

362 stood by the thick quadruple plated glass that surrounded the command center. The information that those teens had taken was old but still of incredible importance. There had and would be another and now the teens knew where to find the one and only, original agent of awesomeness.

**.**

**...**

**...**

**so that was the first chapter if you liked it or have questions pm me or leave a review**.


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

**...**

**been busy but managed to get another chapter out so here it is! **

**...**

**...**

**...**

Number 1 watched as numbers 2 and 4 battled it out in a video game. It was getting intense and if number 4 didn't watch it he would lose for sure. Nunbah 4 would be doing a lot better if he didn't keep looking away from the screen to snake quick glances at number 3 who was sitting in her bean bag chair singing with her rainbow monkey number 5 sat across from her reading a magazine. It was obvious that her singing was getting on his nerves, it was getting on everyone's nerves but the last time number 4 tried to make her stop he accidently tore the head off her rainbow monkey when he tried to take it away from her. The mess she had made beating him in to the ground was extensive after that everyone agreed no touching the monkeys no matter how annoying they are.

"Aww come on "whined number 4 throwing the controller at the giant screen.

"Hahahaha in your face now cough it up" demanded number 2 as he did a little victory dance.

"What? No way! you cheated!"

"Yeah right now a bets a bet cough it up"

"But, but, but"

"just give the man his cards already" sighed number 1 he wanted a calm day not one filled with constant bickering this was the calmest day they had had in a while and he wanted to enjoy it.

"Fine "grumbled number 4

Reaching into the front pocket of his orange sweatshirt he pulled out three Yipper cards handing them over to number 2 he looked at them longingly as his teammate thumbed through them.

"I knew you had that card now I can finally say I am the proud owner of yipper number 30!"

"Yeah, yeah rub it in why don't you " muttered number 4

"Don't sulk for too long buddy , who knows next time I might let you win"

"Why you-"

**_Incoming transmission!_**

Turning to the giant screen, the static filled the screen till the image of the supreme leader 362 appeared smoke and the sounds of drills and hammers filled the background. They all stood ready to go in to action at a moment's notice.

"Hello sector V I have a mission for you that is affective as of immediately "

"What's the mission?" asked number 1 he was already thinking of the weapons they might need and which vehicle they would take.

" I am requesting that sectors Q-V go to Kids next door Arctic base as a protection detail once there report in and I will give you further instruction" ordered 362

"Got it "

The screen went back to static before turning black they all ran to their rooms getting their weapons before heading to the vehicle floor of the tree house. Climbing in to the air ship they all buckled up in ten minutes they were in the air shooting through the sky it would be a short time till they reached KND Arctic base. The question running through all of their minds was why arctic base that was where all the criminals were sent.

"Why would she send us to that ice box?" asked number4 not caring that they all rolled their eyes at him. He might not be the sharpest tool but his fighting skills were more than enough to make up for it.

"I don't know number 4 but if she needs us as a protection detail than were obviously protecting someone or something "said number 1

"But it's a prison"

They all face palmed.

"yes it is but maybe someone is planning a prison break and might attack the base we don't know number 4" said number one trying to keep a straight face.

"but-"

"if you ask one more thing then numba 5's gonna make a popsicle out of you when we get to base got it?" growled number 5

"Yeah crystal clear"

The rest of the ride was quiet they all pulled on their winter wear before number 2 landed the ship. The ice broke apart leaving an opening for them to go through. Once down below they were surrounded by all the train-e KND members practicing their fighting or going through weapons drills looking around they found the commanding agent number 31.

"Welcome to KND Arctic base " called 31 motioning for them to follow they made their way down the icy tunnels of the base stopping at a guarded reinforced door .

"Secret hand shake?" asked one of the guards the number 400 on his fuzzy coon skin hat.

"Yes"

The two performed one of the most complicated handshakes every created it included two thumb wars and at least one game of rock paper scissors. Once done they let 31 get to the door three panels opened one for his hand , tongue, and his eye. The green scans went through as the sounds of the door opening filled the air nodding to the others they followed him through the door it slammed closed once they were all in side. The inside of the room was actually an elevator with glass showing the ice and random frozen things floating around in the water including a mammoth here and there once they passed the last floor they noticed green lights far below them they were almost unnoticeable unless you looked closely you wouldn't even notice them.

As they descended they got a good look at the mustard and gumball gun torrents on the ocean floor all of them were constantly turning ready to shoot whatever came close to the secret that was below them. The elevator finally passed the ground level doors closed tightly above them they were surrounded with search lights till the elevator stopped and the water around them was drained before the doors opened. 31 lead them down a long hall way stopping at one last door pressing a red button the sound of a doorbell ringing filled the air the tiny speaker box came on.

"who is it?"

"number 31 and sector V"

"cool so what's the password?"

"wait password?" asked 31 looking at the door in surprise.

"yeah what's the password?"

"there isn't a password" said 31

"yes there is so guess" chuckled the voice on the other end 31 face palmed looking back to the others number 1 raised a brow in question.

"Come on Stevie, there isn't a password I was just here man let me in"

"hahaha your not getting in till I hear you say it!"

"I'm not gonna say it stevie now let me in!"

"Nope not till-"

"Stevie! what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the training center helping 171 train those cadets"

There was some fumbling sound on the other end till someone cleared their throat.

"sorry about that 31"

"No problem 223 "

The door opened following 31 they looked around seeing a bunch of kids in lab coats some were glued to their computers others were mixing different colored chemicals making small explosions. The floor had giant green arrows pointing to one hall way 31 lead them down it but turned off to the right revealing a large room with a table and tons of beanbags the large screen showed number 362 but she must have been in a different room herself.

"Finally you're here take a seat so we can start"

Quickly sitting in the comfy beanbag chairs they waited for their supreme leader to speak. Seeing that they were all ready she nodded.

"As you all know your all here as a protection detail as to what your protecting I will explain but first you must all cross your heart and pinky promise that what I'm about to tell you won't leave this room am I under stood?"

"yes sir"

They all crossed their hearts and pinky promised seeing that none of them had their fingers crossed behind their backs she continued.

"A few days ago the teen ninja's attacked moon base"

Many gasped it was dangerous to attack moon base directly it would be a great feat to accomplish this.

"yes as hard as it is to believe it's true , but what they found is much more important, they hacked through our systems and found something we have been keeping secret for years "

Pausing 362 took a deep breath.

"One of the biggest secrets in KND is that of the disappearance of number 3,000"

"3,000?"

They all stared at number 4. Again he was a little slower.

"How have you not heard of 3,000?" asked number 1 he was ready to face palm if his glasses didn't fall off first.

"We learned about 3,000 when we were in training how could you not remember?" said number 2

"Well I didn't think history was important "muttered number 4

"Fine I guess I could fill you in" sighed 362

"way back when number 1 and I were just cadets there was a KND operative that was given the title of agent of awesomeness that agent was number 3,000, she and her team would handle villains that were too much for the regular sector to handle alone it was during her last two years of being an agent that she disappeared. The truth is during that time there was a sudden broccoli beast invasion that was cause by The Doctor , his crazed healthy plans for kids were deadly. He wanted to make a worldwide vegetable health plan for all kids lunches at schools everywhere and at stores but since they wouldn't listen to him he took it into his own hands and started working to perfect the perfect broccoli luckily the KND taskforce found a way to stop him. But even after years of research and work our scientists and agents tried everything they could to destroy it but it was too powerful no weapons could destroy it so the only way to save the future generations was to…" 362 shivered

"Wait you don't mean…." Number 5 trailed off her face showed nothing but horror.

"No!, such a thing would be suicide!" number 1 protested

"Why? What happened?" number 4 asked hesitantly looking from number 1 to their supreme leader.

"she ate it and what I did to save the KND from father the broccoli was not so highly concentrated and th effects weren't as harmful, she got a severe case of broccoli poisoning she wouldn't have lasted long there was no cure so to save our hero the supreme leader at the time, 496, had this facility built so that a cure could be found"

"Wait number 3,000 really did die?" asked number 1his sunglasses nearly flew off his face at that.

"WHAT! Gosh no, she didn't die" said 362 shaking her head frantically.

"She was brought here, where they put her in a popsicleization chamber till they came up with a cure." 362 rubbed the back of her neck sighing "Sadly, we still don't have one, but she's still frozen and the cold seems to have held off the poisons affects"

"Wait "number 1 stood from his chair.

"You mean to tell me that 3,000 has been here at Arctic base this entire time?"

"sort of but know that I was never read in to this" 362 didn't like the look Nigel was giving her behind his sunglasses "I only found out when I became supreme leader even then I was still bared from reading certain things about the whole operation"

"So what exactly are we here to protect?" asked number 1

"You're here to protect 3,000. The teens wanted to know where she was and now that they do I suspect that they will want to get her but since she's still in the popsicleization chamber she would be easy prey. The facility your at has some of the best defenses in KND history but the teens have Cree on their side as well as chad they might get to where you are in a matter of minutes so be ready" 362 explained though she scowled when she brought up the two traitors.

"Were protecting a popsicle?" They all turned to number 4 rolling their eyes.

"Come on let's get a good lay out of the place so that we know how best to defend it "ordered number 1 wanting to get on with the mission.

"Good luck operatives" said 362 before the screen went to static.

Following 31 they stepped in to the coldest room in the world they could see their breath in puffs and ice covered the walls at the center of the chamber was a frozen tube in front of it was a counsel with all the health readings of the occupant . Stepping closer number 5 could see the outline of a kid in the fetal position it was strange but the center of the frozen kid glowed green.

"That's the broccoli that 3,000 swallowed, if that thing had been planted and grown then the children of the world would never be able to eat what they wanted. The Doc was putting everything he had in to this one thing after his defeat all his equipment was destroyed so we couldn't even look at his notes to find a cure" muttered a scarf covered scientist the numbers 970 on his chest.

"that sounds terrible" said number 3 her eyes grew three times their normal size as crocodile tears formed in her eyes only to freeze before they hit the ground.

"so what now we just wait?" asked number 2

"No we plan out the best possible defense and go from there" said number 1

Nodding, they all gathered around making plans and talking battle strategies all the while taking no notice of number 970 as he walked closer to the counsel.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**so that's the chapter hope you liked it leave a review or pm me if you have questions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

**...**

**...**

**sorry if this is so short but schools been kicking my butt! anywho heres a new chapter enjoy.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

This was so easy, thought Cree

Using her teen tech, Cree had gotten in to the KND Arctic base and taken the place of the scarfed freak scientist who was on the project for 3000. It had taken years just to find out if the rumors surrounding her old friend's disappearance were true but after some digging and spy work she had found the trails end at KND's moon base. Of course the main command center would have all the things she needed to find 3000.

It wasn't very well known but she and 3000 had been good friends since they were younger and hung out all the time till Nico was chosen for a special task force that she would eventually become leader of up until her disappearance. She might have been young but she wasn't 3,000 for nothing she had three ultimate strengths that essentially every leader should have: a master of strategy, deadly fighting skills , and weapons expertise. Those three things had mad her perfect for a leadership position she could find a way to best keep her team safe and take down the bad guy she performed solo missions too but she loved being with her team and of course Cree.

Cree had watched her closest friend become a hero for all the kids of the world then after defeating the doc she disappeared. No note, no phone call, nothing the supreme leader said they couldn't find anything about where the missing kid had gone it took all these years to finally find 3000 and now that she had her she wasn't about to let her go.

Walking down the halls of the top secret facility she followed the green arrows till she found the chamber taking the clipboard off the wall she looked at it checking the info. It seemed that while 3000 was frozen she wouldn't age making her 13 physically, when she should be 17yrs old. The poison was still in her system but now it was stagnant at least for a while. The poison would cause her physical pain eventually weakening her till she couldn't move without being in pain though she would have bursts of strength because of the poisons other effects.

She froze when she heard the doors open and who would else would waltz in but the KND dorks there were over a dozen of them and little Abby was the first one to get close to 3000 she took notice of the poisons green glow. Remembering that she was scarfs MCcreeper she had to play the part looking at the notes she told them about the glow and how it was the poison one of the brats started crying. They were such babies.

While they were all huddled up she walked to the consul checking 3000's vitals. It seemed she would be fine if they moved her as long as when they thawed her out they did it slowly and kept her from doing anything too crazy things were all good. Pressing her watch she signaled for the others to come. If she was to get 3000 out she would need back up. The alarms immediately sounded at the first sign of trouble and the KNDorks were quick to form two circles around the popsicleization chamber Cree quickly joined them pulling out scarfys weapon she had also taken from him a mustard gun ._perfect._ Cree thought sarcastically.

Explosions sounded on the other side of the chamber doors yet they all stayed in formation the room started to shake the teens were getting close she had to get things ready to go. Moving to the consul she looked for a way to remove the chamber as safely as possible she felt more then saw her brat of a sister move next to her.

"What are you doing 970?"

"I have to make sure no matter what that 3000's chamber isn't wrecked during this fight, if it gets off lined she could die "Cree explained still looking over the console.

The door burst open revealing the snow jacket clade teen ninjas that were her team mates all of them panting. Those little nerds must have put up some fight. Chad stepped forward a confident smirk on his face as he looked at the KNDorks little defense formation.

"Well isn't that cute sorry little dorks but I have things to do so I can't play your little games today"

"You couldn't handle the games when you were a kid so what makes you think you can handle them now chad?" that smart mouth number one just loved to poke at her teammate. She really wanted to kick his sunglasses wearing butt, sadly she still had to get 3000 out first.

"Oh you little dewb its on, TEEN NINJA'S ATTACK!"

the whole room erupted in to chaos Cree made sure to stay by 3000 pressing some of the shut offs for the chamber she made sure to leave the emergency air and life support she didn't want to kill Nico, just move her. Once that was done she went around the chamber placing handles on all the sides they had a ship above where she was standing and if things went right they were drilling down to where they were at that moment and upon reaching them the chamber holding 3000 would be taken and they would all escape.

"Now what is it you think you're doing Cree?"

She almost smiled at her sisters words . Abby had better observation skills this time around sadly they wouldn't help her now. Stepping back from the chamber so she wouldn't inadvertently hurt her old friend Cree felt her battle armor transform back in to her ninja outfit.

"well I was going to get 3000 out of here but since I've got some time to kill why don't we have a heart to heart huh Abby?"

The sisters took on their respective fighting stances launching in to one of the few sibling battles ever held in KND history. They were too evenly matched by the looks of it with Cree and nuber 5's training being so similar it was hard to land a hit but they always landed one or two. The battle was getting quite fierce for everyone involved teens were being pelted with snow balls and kids were getting nogies. It was pretty even on all sides but it was only when the orange hooded idiot tried to join in that the tables turned.

"Don't worry number 5 I'll help you" shouted number 4 as he charged in to the center of their fight.

Using her sister's surprise to her advantage Cree kicked the idiot in to her sister knocking them both to the ground. The whole room started to shake as the ceiling started cracking. Their ride was here which meant it was time to go! Trying to get chads attention away from that little balled freak she whistled catching his attention he nodded punching the little dweb in the face before making a run for the chamber. The others were still fighting when the giant drill broke through the ceiling coming to a halt in the middle of the room. The side panels opened and two giant robotic arms came out grabbing the chamber it ripped it out of the unit and hauled it inside.

"Teen ninjas we out!" called Cree jumping in to the drill mounted vehicle.

The others were quick to follow till all the seat were full. The engine roared and they were off leaving the arctic base behind and over a dozen soaked kids. The mission had been accomplished and they were heading back. Once free of the ice the drill transformed in to a plane jetting off in to the sky towards their secret Teen base.

With the cabin now secure Cree took off her seat belt and walked to the back of the ship where 3000's chamber was. The ice was still intact but the chamber itself was ready to fall apart hooking up some of the teen tech to the side of it she regulated the vitals as best she could since they were in a hurry and some of the KND tech wasn't so good she had to improvise.

Once it was done she couldn't help smirking it wouldn't be long till 3000 was thawed out and from there things were gonna start looking up for them. Not only would she be getting her old friend back but the teen forces of the world would be getting a leader that could help them change the teen world forever.

"don't worry Nico , you'll be up and atta'm in no time"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**so that was chapter three if you liked it leave a comment or PM me if you have questions!**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

**...**

**sorry it took so long I haven't had any internet and I had a huge project due so I couldn't work on the chapter but here it is so be happy!**

**...**

**... **

Landing the ship Cree stayed by 3000 side the entire time chad came by a few times just to see how their future comrade was doing. it was high priority as of now that 3000 be in the best of care though they were going to have to find a cure for the poison the first step would be to wake 3 up from there they could begin trying to help her.

The ship came to a stop and the side panels opened again the robotic arms took hold of the chamber setting it down on a transport car. Cree jumped down joining chad at the wheel of the cart she kept an eye on the chamber as they rode through their base it took a while but they finally reached the thawing room. Leaving the cart Cree took control of the robotic arms through the gloves on one of the tables as gently as she could she picked up 3,000's chamber placing it at the center of the room where some guard rails secured it. Sighing in relief she joined Chad in front of the chamber it was going to take a few minutes but the reward would be worth it.

"You ready for this?" asked Chad

"Been ready since she disappeared Chad"

Chad glanced from the chamber to Cree he had been dying to ask her a few things and now that he had the opportunity he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask, did she really train you?"

"No we were cadets together and best friends she just shot through the ranks faster than me once she reached leader status she got picked for the KND task force after that its history." Murmured Cree

"This will definitely be interesting"

Chad walked up to the chamber a new console came out of the floor pulling down the lever four heater panels came out of the floor the heat grew as they started spinning around the chamber .they all waited patiently for the ice to melt all of them were slowly growing anxious about the return of the KND's Agent of Awesomeness and it was admittedly nerve-wracking. Water started dripping to the floor first in little droplets then streams of water started pouring to the floor going to the floor drains.

Cree stood by the others biting her lip. With every drop of water she grew more and more nervous. What would she say? How would Nico react to the knowledge that she had been frozen for four years? How would she react to Cree being a teen?

At that Cree looked up at the chamber it was half way through the first two layers of ice it started cracking. They looked at each other in confusion that wasn't supposed to happen something was wrong. Pressing her communicator she needed answers and she needed them now.

"Hey Greg get up here with your team now something's wrong "

"We'll be right up Cree"

Looking back to the chamber she saw more cracks forming all over it the water was increasing as the panels spun faster. The Geek squad came running through the door Greg, the lead geek joined Cree. Seeing the cracks he too was confused. Stepping through the puddles he turned off the heated panels. The receded back in to the floor before he took closer look at the cracks. Suddenly a loud cracking noise filled the air cracks started braking the surface of the chamber backing away Greg swallowed.

The chamber exploded ice flew everywhere pelting them all with ice and water. Once the shards of ice and water had stopped falling Cree looked back to see a shivering figure hunched over where the chamber once was taking a slow step forward she froze when they turned to her. The figure gasped for air looking around she stood still shivering she coughed a little before turning to Cree's direction. It was Nico alright Cree would know those eyes anywhere she was still in her mission gear the battle gloves were still on her hands, armored jeans , black sneakers, and her black sleeveless hoodie. Looking around in confusion and fear 3000 seemed to think she was still on a mission seeing the teens she froze glaring at them she took up her fighting stance.

This was bad.

"Uhh 3,000 look we just-"Greg was cut off when her gloved fist, met his face.

Not giving it a second thought the newly awakened KND operative beat all the Geeks without even touching the ground. She soared through the air kicking them and using her flexibility to jump off the walls back at them till they were all on the ground. Finally landing she looked at the pile of beaten teens on the floor huffing she turned to Chad and Cree neither of them knew what to do till 3000 clenched her fist cracking her knuckles.

There was nothing they could do with Nico in defense mode so they could only hope for the best. Nico charged Chad met her head on not expecting her to slide between his legs. She grabbed his ankles as she slide under him knocking his legs out from under him he hit the floor hard. Groaning he tried to get up but Nico used him as a spring board as she launched into her attack on Cree. It was hard Cree didn't want to hurt her best friend but she couldn't let the girl beat her to a pulp! Dodging a kick to the face Cree ducked only for chad to take the hit sending him flying in to the closest wall knocking him out cold.

This left Cree to fight the still delusional KND operative it was not going to be pretty. Cree blocked as best she could but this was ridiculous how someone who literally just woke up could be in such good condition? The she remembered the poisons other affects she wouldn't last long with the new strength.

Nico started to slow down panting and holding her stomach from the pain of the broccoli. Seeing her chance Cree tried talking to her old friend.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? your in no condition to be fighting like this"

"Shut it teen die hard, when I get my breath back you're so dead"

"Would you really beat me in to the ground Nico?"

Nico froze only a handful of operatives knew her real name and that was her team and Cree hopefully this would be a break through. Nico swayed a bit shaking her head to clear it. Once the room stopped spinning she took a good look at Cree her eyes went wide and she dropped her fighting stance.

"Cree?"

"hey Nico"

"Is that really you?"

"Yeah Nico it's me"

"But your … you're a teen what happened?" Cree couldn't help but feel bad for her friend just the lost expression on her face made her heart ache

"Well after you beat the doc you were put in popsicleization till they could find a cure but they still haven't found it" Cree explained stepping closer now that it was safe to go near her friend.

"But you're a teen how long have I been in that thing?"

"About four years"

"Four years?" Nico looked at her in utter disbelief.

"Yeah I'm sixteen and you were a older than me by a few months"

"But the day we beat Doc …."Nico trailed off giving a humorless chuckle rubbing her eyes

"What about the day you beat Doc?" asked Cree worried about Nico's sudden change in demeanor.

"The day we beat Doc once and for all was my birthday"

"That's the worst birthday ever" muttered Cree

"Got that right "

Looking up to her friend Nico looked down at herself then back at Cree.

"What?"

"if it's been three years shouldn't I been I don't know older, taller?"

"Well you were a human popsicle, so the effects of the poison and quick freeze made you stop aging the effects should wear off now that you're awake"

"But if I'm .." pausing to do the math in her head " 17 then why can I still remember being in the Kids next door?"

"You weren't decommissioned you were a hero they couldn't do such a thing they wanted to repay you for your service you were the agent of awesomeness?"

"What?"

"it was a big ceremony in your honor after you great sacrifice"

Nico nodded slowly wondering what else had happened after she ate the Broccoli.

"So Cree what am I doing awake if there isn't a cure for the source?" Nico finally asked.

Cree ran a hand through her hair she knew it was coming she wanted to lie , think up some way to twist it all around so the KND dorks would be the bad guys but she couldn't , only two people knew when she was lying and one of them was right in front of her. All she had was the truth.

"Nico joined the teens "

"What?"

"After you disappeared I didn't believe you were gone there was no way you would just up and disappear so I started looking into it but Moon base didn't like it so they stopped me at every turn till Abby became an operative then I was so busy with her that I had to put my search on hold" Cree explained running a hand through her hair.

"But as time went on I didn't give up I had to know what happened so on my journey I dug and dug till my journey ended at Moon base but there was no way I could get there without help so while on my search for info I found out that there was an underground movement within the KND with kids that were against decommissioning I agreed with their cause, I didn't want to forget the life I lived as an agent so I joined them once I turned thirteen"

"Cree we both knew what would happen at the end of our time as agents there would have been no way of getting around it"

"Yeah well I couldn't give it up ok! We have both seen the decommissioned teens they are so lost after words and the instincts are still there that's how so many remember being an agent when and if they do then we recruit them so we can fight against decommissioning"

Cree explained hoping her friend would see some kind of positive for the cause. In all the years she had known 3000 she was always for the KND she might not have liked some of their rules but she followed them in her own way, bending them just enough to not break them.

"Again I ask, why am I here Cree?"

Taking a deep breath Cree met her friend's eyes it was strange to look down at her friend who was once taller than her.

"we need a leader, someone who knows how to get this all done with as few casualties as possible the problem is we could never find a good leader and the only one willing to help was father"

"What!"

"Look he was the only one with enough money to help us and he hates the kids next door that gave us what we needed to attack them while still collecting Intel on what we needed which was you"

"I can't believe you would go to **him,** the "thing" that tried to kill both of us on numerous occasions, for help?"

"Yes well as long as we we're against the KND he would help us "

"You could have gone to my base if you needed tech Cree"

"No I -wait what?" Cree stared at her friend in confusion.

"you heard me, if you needed tech you could have gone to the KND task force base it was still active and I made sure that if it ever failed it would still be around just as an armory for the worst case scenario" said 3000

"Wait so the by the book, KND through and through, agent of awesomeness is helping the teen rebellion?" Cree clarified.

"No I just so happen to let it slip while talking to an old friend that I had a weapons vault at my old base "Nico said casually.

"You're really going to go against the KND?"

"Well I'm not going against it, you are I'm going home"

"Wait what!"

"I'm going home Cree, I haven't seen my family in four years"

"Nico you can't go home your still thirteen physically how are you going to explain that to your parents?"

"What did they think I was at camp the last four years?"

"No they… they don't remember you"

"What?" Nico was horrified there would only be one reason they wouldn't remember her "they didn't.."

"They had to Nico, your parents wouldn't have stopped looking for you and Moon base hadn't found a cure for you yet they still haven't"

Nico stood her shoulders slumped as she took it all in she had never felt so alone in her life she wasn't an operative anymore, she didn't have a family, and she didn't have a home. What would she do now? Never had Cree seen her old friend so defeated. Way back when they were still team mates they always kept their hopes up even if they failed a mission she still kept her head held high but now she was just a lost kid and needed help.

"Why don't you stay with me for a while?"

"What?"

"My parents are gone for the weekend they went to visit my aunt and her family and they left me in charge so you won't need to hide" Cree kept it causal but knew her sister wouldn't be around much unless it was for when their parents called.

Nico sighed "I guess that'll work for now"

"Come on let's get you settled in"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	5. Chapter 5

**...**

**...**

**so sorry it took me so long but schools just got a lot busy so heres a short chapter to hold you over till I have more time sorry!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Groaning number 5 rung out her shirt again. Even after hours of sitting in front of the heater her clothes were still soaked. After the Teen ninja's ship had departed all the ice water had come pouring through the hole in the ice soaking everyone inside. They had managed to plug it up with a giant cork but they were all still drenched. All of them had gotten out of there and up to the surface to get warmed up with hot coco and blankets but there was a deep sense of dread in the air.

They had failed to protect 3,000 and now they had no clue where the Teens had taken her or what they were gonna do with the legendary operative. The only thing they knew was that their supreme leader was gonna be so mad. The only reason they hadn't told Moon base what had happened was because no one wanted to be screamed at.

"We need to find the teen's base!" said Number 1 he had been working the whole time even with a blanket around his shivering shoulders he wouldn't let this go. He had never felt like such a failure he couldn't protect one of his idols from those teens and now he would do everything in his power to help in the search.

"We don't even know where they went so how could we find them?" asked number 2 his teeth chattered almost as badly as Kuki's as they all sat on the couches trying to warm up.

"They might have taken 3,000 but there has to be a way to track her, she is a KND operative and that means she should be in the system"

"I'll try number 1 but the chances of that being true are pretty slim" said 691

"Why is that? Shouldn't she always be in the system?"

"Well no"

"What!"

"Well when 3,000 was put into popsicalization her family was decommissioned so they wouldn't be worried about someone they didn't remember" 691 explained.

"What!"

"look the entire situation was classified and with her in such a state without anything close to a cure they had to do something so the supreme leader had them decommissioned and she went straight to KND Arctic base till a cure was found and we have slowly been making progress but not enough for a cure" 691 winced at the glare coming from everyone else.

"It was a drastic move but one of the greatest operatives in KND history was super sick and they were panicking till she was popsiclaized only then was she stable enough for them to start doing research"

Number 1 frowned "How long till the effects of the poison start up again? Now that she's not in KND custody we have no clue what might happen"

"About a day or so by then the healthy core of the broccoli will start to release more toxins as her stomach starts to digest it again it will start out slow but the pain and toxins will slowly start to get worse as her body catches up with itself." Said 691 as he went over the facts again.

"Then we need to find her and fast"

"We can't not pin point her exact location but we're working on it"

"Why not? She's a popsicle she can't exactly move right?" said number 2

"No but the teens messed with our computers here and at moon base, when they attacked for information they put a super virus in all their systems and when they contacted us the virus spread to our systems and whoever else they contacted we already warned them but the damage is done" 691 muttered as he glared at the computer screen.

"Once our systems are up again then we can pin point her location"

"And how long will that take?" asked number 1 wanting to get the bad news out of the way.

"a long long while"

Everyone groaned.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Again sorry its so short but leave a comment or review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**...**

**...**

**SORRY! schools been kicking my butt and my inspirations been strangled. I'm sorry the chapters short but exepect them to be short for a while till all the projects are out of the way.**

**...**

**...**

It was a short ride over to Cree's house from the Teen Ninja's base Cree's rocket turned back into her car. Nico was a little surprised but got over it the teens tech was more advanced than the KND 2x4 tech and she was going to be with the teens for a while so she better get used to it. Following Cree up the walk way she looked out at the rest of the neighborhood. It was bigger than she remembered and there were a lot more cars then she remembered if Cree was sixteen then so would all the other kids who had lived on her street meaning they had their driver's license.

Frowning she felt it was all just another reminder of what she'd missed out on.

"Come on Nico" Cree was already at the door.

"Coming" running up the rest of the walk way she followed Cree inside

Looking around the house Nico smiled it was the same as it was four years ago.

"It hasn't changed one bit"

"Actually our bedrooms have changed, Abby's and mine, I have a bigger bed and new furniture"

"So small changes?"

"Pretty much but I guess that comes with becoming a teenager"

"hmm" Nico followed Cree upstairs unsure of how she felt about all this. she felt jiped like she had missed out on so much time she could have spent with Cree, her family, her team all of them. Shaking her head she followed Cree into her room. It was a definite change from when they were kids. The bed was huge and looked really comfy, her desk was also bigger, and she had a few extra bookshelves and a huge closet that could probably fit her desk in it.

"wow"

"yeah I guess it's a bit much but I need it for more clothes cause I have tons more now"

"well yeah when you're a giant you need all the clothes you can get" teased Nico

"I am not a giant" Cree mock glared at the shorter girl unable to hide her smile.

"your right you're a giantess"

Cree rolled her eyes and threw her pillow at the smaller girl huffing when she caught it effortlessly. One thing hadn't changed about Nico she was always amazing whether it was because of her determination to escape or the awesome reflexes she never ceased to amaze Cree. Throwing the Pillow back on the bed Nico jumped on it testing its bounciness smiling when she felt the springs creak as it launched her higher.

Cree watched the smaller girl jump on her bed with a small smile. It was almost as if nothing had changed Nico was at her house, they laughed and joked, and always ended up on her bed because it was perfect for jumping on. But things had changed Nico was still poisoned, still a kid for now, and there was no way for telling how the poison would affect her now that she was awake. This made Cree worry she had no clue what to do if Nico started feeling the poisons affects except take her back to the teen base but she didn't know what they could do or if-

"Cree stop thinking and come bounce with me already!"

Pushing away her worries she smiled and joined Nico on the bed laughing as the bounced and did flips on the bed. It was all fun and games till Nico grabbed a pillow then it was an all-out pillow bounce fight. They dodged and rolled on the bed clashing with soft pillows till feathers filled the air but not once did they fall off. They ran into each other and fell on their butts the pillows went flying and feathers rained down on them yet they couldn't help laughing it was just too much fun.

Once they started to calm down Nico realized how… tired she was. It must be one of the effects of the poison but she couldn't help rolling over and snuggling into Cree's blankets. Watching her friend fall asleep Cree frowned it was good that Nico was resting but she needed to know what might happen now that she was out of the ice.

Tucking in Nico, Cree spared her one last glance before heading out she needed to know what might happen to Nico because after all these years of searching she wasn't about to lose her best friend again

**...**

**...**

**...**


	7. Chapter 7

**...**

**...**

**sorry its short but its an update either way so be happy!**

**...**

**...**

Number one watched as the geeks and nerds ran around the control room of the Arctic base. They had been working all day and half the night to get everything up and running. The viruses were gone now and they had started the search for 3,000. Nigel hoped they would find her soon there was no telling what might happen while she's with those teen weirdo's they could be torturing her for information or speeding up the broccoli's digestion causing the poison to spread faster.

"622 whats the status on 3,000's location?"

"were working on it number one, now that everything's up and running were doing a worldwide KND DNA search" 622 didn't take his eyes off the computer screen

" plus with the broccoli's potency we can scan for that as well if they are blocking her genetic signal"

"They can do that?" asked Number four

"After what happened with father yes we can it took a while to figure out but we got it now so it's a failsafe if something like that happens again"

"so we have two ways of tracking her instead of one!" Number two fist pumped

They were already making progress even after all the crippling viruses and setbacks.

"The radar is picking up something!"

They all turned their attention to 704's computer.

"What is it?"

"The broccoli is being digested again!"

"What does that mean?" Number one slid up beside him looking at the screen.

"it means that 3,000 is going to be in a world of hurt because kids bodies aren't meant to digest that strong of a vegetable and with the purified version in her guts she won't stand a chance" muttered 704

"But there is some hope" said 622

"How?" Number one wasn't taking any chances he needed all the information he could get.

"with how long it's been inside her she may have built up a small immunity to it but it won't last her body is too conflicted with her not aging and that poison in her system there's no telling how she'll react to it"622 explained as his fingers flew over the keys.

"and if we hurry we can get her back to the lab before it gets too bad"

"give us a location and we'll go get her" Number one stood tall ready for orders.

"she's at 1809515 Hodgens street"

"that's my house" number five frowned before it hit her

"Cree must have taken her to my house"

"alright team we have a location and our orders lets move out!"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**


	8. Chapter 8

**...**

**...**

**here's another chapter expect them to be short for while longer big projects are kicking my butt!**

**...**

**...**

Nico was sleeping peacefully in Cree's room it had been ages since she'd actually slept in a bed so she wasn't going to waste the opportunity. It was just like old times only Cree wasn't there when Nico woke up the first time. It was a little worrying but Nico went back to bed thinking Cree would return only now it was the next day and there was still no sign of Cree. Sitting up she looked around letting her eyes focus Cree's room had changed it was less pink and more of a cream color the furniture was all polished wood and her closet was definitely bigger the only thing that hadn't changed was Cree's desk.

Slipping out of bed she walked to the desk running her hand over the top of it. They had made a lot of plans at this desk both for the future of KND and when they… grew up. Cree was going to be a doctor a good one for kids and Nico wanted to be a cop or part of the secret service because there was no better use for her strategic genus than in the form of defense so why not. She felt this growing sense of dread followed by doubt those plans might never happen for her now.

She wasn't any older and at this point she didn't even know if she would be able to grow because of the broccoli. Shaking her head she looked away from the desk all these unanswered questions were only making things worse she needed Cree, the teen was the only person she trusted and now she-

A sharp pain tore through her stomach gasping she doubled over trying to keep herself calm. It wouldn't help if she started to panic there was no way to stop the pain she had to let it pass that much she remembered from before she was popciclized.

Groaning Nico fell to her knees holding her stomach crying out she hunched over she really wished Cree was there. She felt like she was being pulled apart her guts hurt so bad her clothes started to shrink she pulled at them only to hear the tell tale-

RIIIIPPPPP!.

Finally the pain stopped panting she slowly stood on weak legs losing her balance she leaned on the desk gasping for breath. The pain might have ceased but her body still ached. Looking down she blushed her clothes were so small she thought they were super shrunk grabbing the blanket off the bed she went to the bathroom nearly jumping at the sight of herself. In her place stood a tall, lean, long haired teen brushing her black hair out of her eyes she blinked. She looked so… different but then again she aged a whole four years in less than a minute so of course she would be different.

Looking down she blinked she was way taller than she thought. Taking a deep breath she reached for the faucet when her stomach twisted. Hissing in pain she held her stomach. Taking a few short breaths she managed to calm herself looking down she saw the green glow of the cursed broccoli this was bad she needed to find Cree and fast. Going back to the room she opened the drawer knowing Cree wouldn't mind if she took some clothes she took some jeans a spare pair of sneakers a long sleeve and a sweatshirt.

She needed to find Cree and fast but without Abby and the rest of KND finding her. There was no telling how many operatives were looking for her or what weapons they had. Sighing she looked down at her shredded gear, if she was gonna fight it seemed she would have to do it without her gear. Throwing on Cree's clothes she made sure to hide her ruined clothes under Cree's bed in case Abby or Cree's parents came in so they wouldn't see them.

Looking at herself again she nodded it was time to find Cree no matter who was out there or after her she would find Cree. Going back to the desk she reached under it biting her lip till she felt it, Cree still had a secret compartment in the desk that's why she kept it. Opening the compartment she took out the communicator it was different because it was a sleek black Teen Ninja one but a communicator all the same.

Pressing the center key she started to hack into it till it beeped and a map popped up it was a map of the city. Looking at the map she saw a glowing red dot.

"guess I'm going there"

Stuffing the communicator into her pocket she headed to the window she needed to stretch her legs and what better way to figure out her new body then to go for a run?

Taking one last look around Cree's room she nodded everything was as she left it she only hoped she would return to see it again.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	9. Chapter 9

**...**

**...**

**sorry took so long heres another short chapter.**

**...**

**...**

Cree made her way through the Teen Ninja base she needed to talk to the geek squad stat. she had left Nico alone and she wanted to get back before she woke up but with the information she wanted to know she didn't know how long it would take. Walking through the base she made her way to the basement part where all the nerds lived in darkness playing their videogames. Stopping at the giant door Cree knocked knowing it would alert the little lab rats inside the slot on the door opened.

"who is it?

"Its Cree"

"hey Cree"

"Hey Eugene"

"what do you need?"

"I need some info"

"alright come on down"

The floor opened and she fell down the shoot relaxing she let herself fall till just before the end she grabbed the top of the shoot and swung out landing on her feet instead of the "safety mattress" like everyone else.

"so Cree what kind of info do you need?"

"I need some stuff on 3,000's condition because I don't want any surprises"

"alright let me see what I can do"

Eugene went to work typing away at his computer the codes and tech speak flew across the screen but he was more interested in the rigid way Cree stood glaring at his computer.

**"**by the way how is 3000?"

"She's good she just needs some rest and we need to work fast on that antidote because we have no clue how that thing will affect her now"

Eugene frowned looking at his computer he scanned the files

"Well we took some samples of the water from the ice and it says here that they found the poison has actually been slowly leaving her system but only a full detox would save her definitely" he explained "the thing is if we removed the broccoli what would we do with it? The thing would damage all who ate it because of its high quality and lasting affects"

"We could launch it into the sun"

"What!"

"The sun is the only thing hot enough to destroy it, 3 said they used a lot of different weapons but ones that used heat had the greatest effects so if we launched it into the sun it would be disintegrated"

"but what about 3000 herself?"

"What do you mean?"

"If we removed it and obliterated it we still wouldn't know how to cure her of the lasting effects of the poison"

Cree sighed there was just no winning with this thing.

"Look just keep at it and let me worry about 3'000"

"alright Cree I'll message you if I find anything"

Cree nodded and reached for her communicator frowning when she realized it wasn't there

"wait my communicator's at home"

"thats all right I'll just send someone to go get you"

"thanks Eugene"

"no problem Cree"

with that the teen left the basement labs she wanted to stay close incase Eugene found anything but at the same time she was worried about Nico shaking her head she went to the cafeteria in hopes that some of her team mates could distract her for a while.

**...**

**...**

**...**


	10. Chapter 10

**...**

**...**

**Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter but schools super busy anyway I managed to write a longer chapter this time so enjoy!**

**...**

**...**

Nico smiled as she made her way through the city it was good to run again but then she wasn't really running. It was more of parkour as she jumped off buildings and leapt through open windows she was faster than before but her reflexes were just as sharp as they had been four years ago. It was easy making her way through the busy city she could see the definite changes as well as jog her memory on her way to the red dot.

The red dot wasn't that far away and if she guessed it she would say that it ended at the Mall. Growing up she had staked outside of the Mall for hours on end to catch her brother there and other teens so she could make a plan of attack. The Mall was also the main meeting place of every teen so how could it not be there?

Jumping off a roof top she grabbed a lamp post swinging her body around she rolled onto the side walk. Catching herself before she rolled out into the street she pulled out the teen communicator and watched the holographic screen. The red dot appeared again this time the map was more detailed showing her where to go from the parking lot.

Nodding to herself Nico stuffed the teen tech into her back pocket and headed inside. The Mall was huge even when she was little but now she noticed a lot more like the number of Teens and the lack of security cameras. It would be good for her to go undetected so all she had to do was blend in and follow the communicator's instructions.

Taking a deep breath she headed out walking along with the rest of the crowds. It was easy to blend in she just acted casual and walked at a leisurely pace no one noticed her or glanced at her as she made her way through the crowds to the food court. The red dot was close by she just needed to go passed the food court to one of the shops which was clever because what better place to have the Teen Ninja hide out than in a shop?

Stopping outside the shop she realized it wasn't a shop at least that's what the sign said it was under construction but she knew better. Looking around the boarded up walls she found a small outlet frowning she pulled out the communicator the back of it had the same symbol as the outlet. Walking up to it she held out the communicator the outlet flashed green and a click! Sounded. Putting away the communicator she pressed on the wall behind the outlet and it opened like a door.

Heading inside she ignored the old shelves and clothing racks going for the sign that said employee lounge. She could hear the voices on the other side and hoped that Cree was there other wise it would have all been for nothing.

…

….

Cree sat by herself at one of the tables in their lounge area it was boring but she had a long time till Eugene called her with those results. Looking at all the other teens she wondered what it would be like if Nico were here. Would the girl be accepted even though she looked like a kid? Nico would be one of the oldest teens there but she didn't have all the experience of a teen not that that would stop her from fitting in she would ignore most of it and do what she needed to like lead them or help them negotiate something with the KNDorks.

The entry light flashed green signaling that someone was coming in. At first it had been a warning system for when adults came in but after they had "bought" the building space it was just to announce Teens entry. The door opened and a girl walked in but she didn't seem familiar. Cree looked at the girl thinking of how pretty she looked but wouldn't she remember seeing such a girl before?

The girl was looking around her bangs hung in her face sweeping over her left eye giving her and emo style but her whole demeanor didn't scream emo, no it was more of a badass vibe and Cree couldn't help eyeing her along with everyone else there.

The girl looked around she seemed pretty observant even as she walked through the crowded place she easily dodged the waitress and some random guy who tripped right in front of her. She seemed to be looking for someone the way she was looking around it reminded Cree of a lost puppy but this puppy didn't want to follow just anyone Cree only wished she knew who the girl was looking for.

When their eyes met Cree swallowed they hadn't even met yet and she was making Cree nervous. Making her way through the crowd the girl was heading straight for her.

"Hey Cree"

"Hi "Cree smiled at the girl.

"Look I need some help and you being you I know you'll help"

"Excuse me?"

The girl blinked face palming she brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Sorry I should have just told you Cree it's me, it's Nico"

"Nico?" her jaw dropped Nico was a bombshell!

"Yeah I had a super growth spurt while you were gone I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your clothes"

"Not at all" Cree looked the girl up and down just noticing that Nico was wearing her clothes.

"Uh Cree? Why are you looking at me like I'm a steak?"

Blinking Cree looked away from the girl's attire noticing how self-conscience Nico was as she nervously brushed her hair out of her face. This was hard for the older girl she hadn't been through the hells of puberty, she didn't know how to act or handle the party scene plus Nico was a quiet person in general so she was very much out of place.

"Sorry you're just hot"

Seeing Nico blush was priceless and enduring.

"Look why don't we get out of here and talk about some things cause I'm sure you have questions"

"Yeah that… that sounds good"

Nico was looking around cautiously.

"What?"

"You know that look you just gave me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well now everyone else is giving me that look"

Taking a subtle look around Cree felt her temper flare all eyes were drilling into Nico she couldn't have anyone trying to take her Nico when she just got her back. Casually wrapping an arm around Nico's shoulder she lead her out now that she had Nico with her they might as well go see Eugene about those results.

"Come on lets go see Eugene"

"Who?"

"He's a guy who's gonna help us I went to him for some test results on the Broccoli that's in you"

"Oh " Nico nodded more to herself wondering what would happen now. She had a major growth spirt and was getting used to her new height and muscle but what else would happen?

"Come on Nico"

Blinking she took Cree's hand and followed the Teen ninja hoping that for good news.

**...**

**... so that's the chapter leave a review or pm me if you have a question.**

**...**


	11. Chapter 11

**...**

**...**

**so here's chapter 10 sorry it took so long I've been studying for finals. any who here's chap 10**

**...**

Number one glared at the building before them it was the bane of their existence the home of their greatest enemies… The Mall. This place was where every teen came to meet with their fellow members of the Teen Ninja's as well as other teens. It was the bane of the KND's existence but they would have to go inside if they were to find 3,000 because it was in there that the broccoli gave off a signal.

"So what's the plan?" asked Number five

"we blend in and make our way to the fortress they're keeping 3,000 in from there we sneak in, locate 3,000 and get her out of there, there's no telling what they've done to her and with the broccoli getting back to its full potency she'll be in danger soon so the faster we get her back to arctic base the better" Number one nodded to himself it was an ok plan but they didn't have time for a better one so they would have to go with it.

"Alright team lets go"

It took a minute but they all blended in with the crowd slowly making their way to the location of 3,000.

…

…

…..

Nico followed Cree through the back room to the basement entrance dreading it with every step. It wasn't that Cree would do anything to hurt her but anything to do with the thing inside her always ended badly. The thing inside her had been a problem four years ago and it was a problem now but she knew it wouldn't be an easy thing to get rid of the Doc had made sure of that. Nico watched Cree as the teen talked about her friend and where they were going she should probably start paying attention.

"…It'll be fine Nico I'll be with you the entire time and Eugene is a really smart guy I'm sure we'll figure something out"

"I trust you Cree but this thing isn't going to just disappear"

"I know that but Eugene can help us figure out how to get it out of you and at this point that's all that really matters"

"Cree, I am nowhere near as important as the next generations of kids "

Cree stopped whipping around she glared at her.

"Nico you are just as important as them! You saved them and it's about time that they did something for you"

"But I don't want them to!"

"Why not?"

"Because as long as this thing is inside me they're safe"

"Nico what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What about you? What about you?! Honestly Nico you have a life and you deserve the chance to live it!"

"Cree-"

"NO Nico I'm going to help you even if you don't want me to because that's what friends do and we're best friends!" Cree wouldn't let this go she was determined not to and for some reason this made Nico smile she couldn't have a better best friend than Cree.

"Alright let's go see Eugene"

"Glad you're seeing things my way Nico" Cree smirked pulling the girl along.

They made it to the basement in good time considering how many stairs there were. Cree knocked and folded her arms when the floor opened Nico was surprised but went with it. Sliding down the shoot the pair grabbed the rim and stuck the landing making Cree smile it was good to know Nico was already getting used to her new body.

"This way"

Nico followed her through the mess of wires and endless computer screens. The nerds that lived in the basement were so tech-obsessed it was worrisome how much time they spent down there but most of them would grow up to be computer software engineers or CEO's of some kind so it was alright.

"Hey Eugene!"

"Cree you just left and I-"

"I know you need to analyze the samples but what if I gave you the source?"

"what!?" the bespecled boy spun around in his office chair seeing Nico his eyes widened he fell out of his chair and scrambled to his feet giving a salute.

"its an honor to mee you 3,000 ma'am"

"well you can leave off the ma'am just call me 3 for now I don't want too many people knowing I'm here"

"oh yes, yes of course" nodding Eugene sat down and cleared his computer so he would be ready for a new set of tests.

"so what can you do now that Nico's here? will the tests be easier or?"

"oh I wont need to do most those tests now that she's here I can just scan her and have the computer start analyzing it right away it shouldn't take more than a few minutes"

"cool sounds easy enough" Nico shrugged sharing a look with Cree the teen ninja nodded it would be good to finally get something after all this waiting.

"alright here we go"

Eugene pressed enter and he computer scanned her and a diagram appeared on screen it was a perfect outline of her but the glowing thing in her stomach was there too. A side bar popped up with hundreds of words being typed per second. Nico would have gotten a head ache if she tried to keep track of the words as the scrolled up the screen.

"so Eugene what's the verdict?" asked Cree too impatient for all this science stuff at this point.

"it's getting stronger but at the same time you're getting weaker"

"But I feel fine right now" said Nico

"yeah that's right now but give it another few days and you'll be in bad shape"

"What can we do to get it out?" asked Cree

"Sadly not much"

"What'd you mean not much?" Cree was starting to panic.

"Well the thing has been in her for so long and with her in popsicleization her stomach hasn't been active meaning it hasn't used the stomach acid to digest the thing so during that time it's slowly spread its roots which connected to you so it took energy from you to grow that's why it's hurting you because its taking everything from you so it can survive" Eugene frowned this was really bad that thing was getting stronger as they spoke it was only a matter of time before there was nothing left to take.

"so what can we do?" asked Nico she was falling back on her training for this one other wise she would be freaking out and that wouldn't help them.

"for starters eating tons of junk food because they hold no real nutrients they would weaken it"

"high sugar in take got it anything else?"

"let me look at a few things to see which options are the best then we'll-"

The alarms started screeching making all the nerds jump at their computers. Cree and Nico shared a look today was just getting better and better.

**...**

**so that was chap 10 leave a review or pm me if you have questions.**

**...**


	12. Chapter 12

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**,,,,,,,,,,,**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Running back to the lounge area Nico and Cree were ready for a fight. They could hear the familiar crashing and battle cries of both kids and teens so they knew what to expect. Busting in they entered the fray Nico would have been stuck between helping the teens or the kids had they not already been fighting but right now her mission was to end the fighting as quickly and safely as possible.

Grabbing the nearest kid, who was a blonde kid with an orange hoodie she spun him around and pulled stretched out the sleeves of his hoodie and tied them together. One down four to go. Cree was fighting the bald one, the girls were back to back keeping everyone at a distance with gumball guns, and a round boy with goggles was using a slapper while guarding the entrance trying to keep it open.

First things first get rid of the getaway then go for the ground support.

Running through the gumball fire she expertly dodged the flying gum and slid on her knees knocking the boys feet out from under him making him loose his grip on the door. Once it was closed only anther teen could open it. Jumping to her feet she ran and jumped onto the nearest table she needed to get to the girls and going at them head on would only lead to a trip to the E.R.

Gaining momentum she launched herself at the ceiling fan and heel kicked the center hold breaking the fan off its mount. Rolling out of the fall she caught the now free fan. Taking hold of the rotator she started spinning it as fast as she could creating a

"CREE!"

The teen ninja saw her friend and nodded.

Launching herself in the girls direction Cree caught the spinning fan using it as a shield when the girls let loose on her. Sadly they didn't notice Nico coming up behind them till it was too late she grabbed their guns and with a flick of her wrist hand them pointed at the girls.

The KND had been immobilized except for the bald one but when a moose of a boy came up behind him and pulled him into a head lock it was over.

"What's going on?" Called Nico instantly falling back into agent mode.

"The KNDorks decided to sneak into our hideout" Growled a muscle bound boy he was a giant compared to everyone else but he was covered in small welts from the gumball guns.

Glaring at the operatives everyone started crowding them shouting "Swirlies!", "No Wedgies". Sharing a look with Cree Nico knew they had to get the kids out of here now.

" I have a better idea"

All eyes were on Cree the girl smirked as the KND all glared at her.

"I say we make'em go dumpster diving"

The crowd of teens cheered in agreement.

"They trashed our joint! so we throw them in the trash!"

"YEAH!"

The crowd of teens carried the struggling kids out the back to the communal dumpster it smelt horrid and probably had something living in it but that didn't stop them. Throwing the kids into the closest dumpster they all cheered and went back inside but Nico and Cree had other plans. Before the KND's could surface from the trash Nico pulled down the lid held it down as they tried to get out.

"Listen up! I'm going to lift the lid and when I do your gonna sit there and listen got it?"

"we don't take orders from cruddy teenagers like you!" came a muffled reply

" But you would go against a direct order from a high ranking KND operative?"

All was silent Cree watched Nico with a bit of worry she didn't know how this would turn out and she sure didn't want the KNDorks taking Nico from her but maybe she could convince them to leave Nico alone at least for a while.

"what are you talking about?" a different voice came from the dumpster this time but Nico still held fast.

"I'm saying your not following the orders of the current highest operative at your location and that's me because no one else has Commander status except the supreme leader, leader of Arctic base and-"

"3,000!"

They banged on the lid trying to get out but Nico only pressed harder her knuckles were white she was holding on so tight.

"Calm down and I'll open the lid got it?"

"got it"

Turning to Cree she waved her over the both threw open the lid and ducked as the Kids launched themselves out of the dumpster half landing in a fighting stance the others simply gasped for breath. The bald one spun around ready for a fight even after getting his butt handed to him at their base he wouldn't let this Teen get away without telling him where 3,000 was. Launching himself at the teen his round house kick was blocked and a hand smacked his forehead sending him backwards.

"Hey now that's no way to treat the person who saved you butts" Nico frowned it seemed this generation of KND had no manners.

"Tell us where 3,000 is!" demanded number one.

Sharing a look with Cree Nico stood with her arms crossed.

"You're looking at her"

"don't lie teen losers" Number four threw himself at the girl only to have her grab his wrist mid punch and flip him around throwing him back into his teammates.

"LISTEN up dweebs! This is 3,000 ok! She's starting to age again because of that thing inside her!" Cree explained glaring at the brats.

"Why should we believe you?" asked number five

Nico stared at the girl this was Abbey, Cree's little sister abbey. She was already an agent and everything. She had missed so much even her best friends little sisters KND graduation. Shaking her head she got herself back on track.

"Because if you followed me by tracking the broccoli than you would know I'm 3,000 check it if you want"

Glaring at the teen through his sunglasses Number one pulled out the tracker it was pointing straight ahead. Frowning he stepped forward following the arrow till it turned green and the screen flashed "stop". Looking up at the raven haired teen his jaw dropped they had found 3,000 but she wasn't anything close to what he expected.

"uh hello…3,000"

**...**

**...**

**so that was chapter 12 leave a review or PM me if you have questions**

**...**

**...**


	13. Chapter 13

**...**

**... **

**Here's the next chapter its short but to the point.**

**...**

**...**

Number one couldn't believe it standing before him was the LEGENDARY 3,000! He was ready to start hyperventilating one of his idols was literally two feet away! The others couldn't hold back their excitement either number three was squealing and number two had already passed out the only one not saying anything was number five.

"This is so cool!" Number four shouted throwing his hands in the air with excitement.

Nico shook her head a small smile on her lips she was glad they were over all the "evil teen stuff" at least for now. Turning to Cree she saw the teen roll her eyes bit the tiniest signs of a smile were still there. the Kids cheering and squealing lasted for a good ten minutes only lowering in volume when they stopped to take a moment to breath.

"Hold up"

All of them turned to number five she was glancing from Cree to Nico.

"If your awake now than why didn't escape the teens? Why not come to the KND?"

All eyes turned back to Nico who sighed "well Cree is my friend and now I'm a teen I can't go back to the KND forget about moon base they would have me decommissioned so fast your heads would spin"

"But your 3,000!" Number one didn't like where this was going.

"So? I'm 17 now and that's way older than any KND operative if they don't decommission me I could spill a lot of KND secrets, not that I will I'm still technically an operative and I hold that above myself but this… this isn't going to work if I go back now"

"So what are you gonna do?" asked number four

Running a hand through her hair Nico looked at the Kids it was hard to believe she was just like them this morning. Still she needed to warn Moon base and they were her only way.

"First were all going back to your tree house so I can talk to moon base, after that I'll figure out something"

They all shared a look before Number one nodded

"Alright team let's move out!"

They all headed out of the alley way to the parking lot where their buss was parked. Nico was about to follow them when she saw that Cree wasn't following her.

"Cree?"

"I can't go Nico they wouldn't let if I tried"

"You're not going with them you're going with me and I out rank all of them so your more than welcome to come Cree besides this includes you just as much as me"

Cree was worried about letting Nico go with the KNDorks they might tell her about all the things Cree's done and she wanted to tell Nico about the past four years in her own time. Nico smiled and held out her hand she wouldn't be going anywhere without Cree.

"Now come on before they go all fangirl on me again"

"Like they didn't before?" Cree smirked taking Nico's hand.

Nico rolled her eyes "I didn't like it then and I don't like it now"

Following Nico they made their way to the KND bus hoping that Moon base would be prepared for the news.

**...**

**... **

**...**


	14. Chapter 14

**...**

**...**

**thanks for the review I just finished up school so hopefully i'll be able to put out longer chapters but were cutting it close with Christmas so we'll have to wait and see.**

**any way Here's chapter 14**

**...**

**...**

Number five watched her sister and 3,000 she had been curious as to how the two knew each other but then again 3,000 was very familiar. She remembered way back when Cree was still with the KND she had a friend this girl named Nico who was the best friend a kid could have she was cool, funny, smart, and nice to Abby and that made her like her even more. Nico had taught Abby what Cree couldn't like being tactical and to always think about a situation and every angle before making a move. This was harder said than done but Nico had been really smart for how young she was but she took the time to explain everything and was very patient with Abby but now things had changed.

The possibility that Nico was 3,000 was making number five think about things, things that may change the KND and Teen Ninja's everything. Abby's questioning stares didn't go unnoticed Cree was getting antsy but Nico would give her hand a light squeeze and she would calm down. A lot of things depended on Cree brining Nico back to the Teen base because then they could start making plans to save her as well as start negotiations between them and the KND. The negotiations between kids and teens had always fallen through but Nico was a brilliant leader and if she spoke for the teens she might be able to finally settle things between the two age groups but Cree had to get her better first.

"Why is she here again?" Number four glared at Cree not liking the older girl's presence.

"Cree is here because she's my friend and I may need back up" Nico shrugged it was true all KND tree houses were fitted with the best teen detection systems that if left on would alert Moon base and she didn't want them freaking out on her.

"Yeah but why Cree?" number two looked over his shoulder at the pair.

"Because she's my friend and…" Nico didn't get what all these questions were about so what if she brought Cree it's not like- wait.. Cree was a teen, leader of the teen ninja's and probably someone they fought a lot.

"Ok I can see where you guys are coming from but Cree was my friend before popsicleization and she was the one to wake me up so I trust her more than anybody else right now KND included"

Number one frowned this was getting more complicated by the second. How could they get 3,000 to go back to arctic base if she didn't trust any of them?

"Alright guys were here" called number 2

Everyone unbuckled themselves and headed in Nico and Cree were apprehensive but number one was quick to turn off the alarm. Running to the control room he typed in the security code and whipped the sweat off his brow.

"It's alright I turned off the alarm!" called number one

Sharing a look they left the bus and followed Number five and three to the main room. Nico smiled glad that not too much had been changed about the tree house itself this had been Cree's sector and she knew it like the back of her hand. She used to sneak in to see Cree all the time partly because she wanted to test her ninja skills and because she wanted to surprise her best friend.

"So what now?" Number two didn't know what the plan was they had found 3,000 but she was a teen now so what were they supposed to do?

"you let me and Cree explain my situation" Nico wanted to get this all out of the way before they started bringing Moon base into this because then nothing would get done.

"Um ok" Number one wasn't prepared for the immediate shift in command but 3,000 was a natural leader from what the supreme leader had told them and now he was seeing her in action.

"Let me start from the beginning when I woke up from popsicleization I started getting the full effects of the broccoli poison but it started changing I wasn't getting any more pain I was just exhausted so when Cree took me back to her house I went through a huge growth spirt making me the teen you see now and this thing inside me is only getting stronger, pretty soon it will start hurting me again but for a different reason"

"What reason?" Number one was worried now

"now it's started taking energy and nutrients from**_ me_** and its gonna run out of that soon unless I get it out of me but we don't know what will happen to me if its removed"

"It's been a part of her for four years it started growing roots and they've become dependent on each other so we don't know how badly she'll be affected if we remove it" Cree explained staring at Nico with sad eyes because she really didn't want to think about the down side of having that thing taken out of her best friend.

"again what do we do now?" Number two asked

sighing Nico looked up at the big screen above them.

"now we have to tell Moon base"

everyone groaned.

**...**

**... so that was chapter 14 again short but it has the basic stuff for now I wanted to do the calm before the storm that's about to hit.**

**...**


	15. Chapter 15

**...**

**OK so there's been some confusion about the whole numbers thing and yes I have been going back and forth between using the actual number and the word like number 1 and number one. I am sorry for the inconsistency and can understand the confusion or irritation at my lack of committing towards one or the other I will try to stick with the actual numbers like 1,2,3 so yeah.**

**anyway on with the show!**

**...**

**...**

Sharing a look with number 1 Nico nodded it was time they needed to get this over with so they could start on the important stuff. They had talked for over an hour procrastinating, trying to wait till it came down to the wire before contacting Moon base but Nico wanted to get it over with. The sooner they talked to Moon base the sooner she could leave and talk about her options with Cree.

Number 1 typed in the contact info to the computer and pressed call. They waited with Cree and Nico out of view so their supreme leader wouldn't jump the gun. Number 1 was nervous about the meeting and wanted to help his idol but with Rachel there was no telling what might happen. The blonde was a great leader but KND protocol overrode opinions and wants.

"Supreme leader to sector V what is it?" Rachel appeared on screen she looked tired but that came with being leader.

"I have news to report on the search for 3,000"

Rachel sat up "what? What news? where is she?"

"well I have to warn you before I tell you but things have changed or 3,000 has changed really"

"what do you mean?" Rachel frowned

"He means that the broccoli in my system did more than poison me" said Nico as she came into view "it gave me a growth spirt of about 4 years"

Rachel stared with wide eyes at the Teen standing before her typing she brought up a picture of 3,000 and looked between the two. The black hair, commanding presence, those eyes… it was definitely 3,000.

"Whoa…"

"I know it's quite shocking but there's more to it if you're willing to listen"

"Of course" Rachel nodded still in shock

"The broccoli has stopped poisoning me-"

"That's good"

"- but now it's sucking energy and nutrients from my body because it created roots inside me and its gonna run out of nutrients to take…"

"Oh crud"

"Exactly"

Rachel bit her lip trying to think of a way to help. They couldn't send her back to Arctic base as a teenager and they couldn't let the Teens have her she was a legendary agent and held top secret Intel. This was bad, very bad. First things first she needed to know where the older girl was staying and get her location so they could meet and talk some things over in person. Finding 3,000 was important but Nigel was right things had changed.

"Are you staying at sector V?"

"No I'm staying with a friend for now why?"

"I don't want anyone else knowing you've been found or it will get blown out of proportion now that you're a teen and I want to meet in person so we can talk about your options"

Nico looked to Cree this was more than just her decision she was staying at Cree's house so it was her choice too. Cree glanced from the screen to Nico it would be tricky but they could pull it off and with the looks Abby was giving her she knew her sister would want answers. Things were getting complicated but if they were at Cree and Abby's house it would give her an advantage.

Decision made she nodded and Nico gave her a small smile.

"I'll be staying with number 5 here so if you want to talk you'll find me there"

"WHAT!" Nico ignored the shocked agents and nodded to the supreme leader.

"Alright I'll come as soon as I can"

"Take your time I'm not going anywhere anytime soon"

"Right supreme leader signing out"

The screen went to static and Nico blew her hair out of her face she was annoyed by her new bangs but Cree said she liked them so they would stay at least till this was all figured out.

"why is she staying at your house?" Number 1 was to blow a gasket he wanted to have a chance to talk with one of his idols and she was suddenly staying with number 5? That wasn't fair at all!

"hey nobody told number 5 about it!" Number 5 was gonna defend herself even with this surprise

"Look I'm staying with number 5 because she's Cree's little sister and Cree's my best friend so I'm gonna stay close to her till we figure out something in the meantime don't get mad at Abby she had no clue I would be staying with her" Nico wouldn't let Abby take the heat for this she thought of the younger girl as a sister before she was popsicleized and she would continue thinking of her as such for the rest of their lives.

"But-But-"

"No buts that's an order agent" Nico fell back on her commander mode nodding when the boy gave her a small salute.

"Now why don't I go over to Abby and Cree's house to set up something then I'll come back ok?"

They all shared a look before nodding. As long as Number 5 was with her they would know she was safe and that's all that mattered at this point.

"alright come on lets head back then"

Nico headed for the door missing the glare between the sisters as they followed her out. Cree huffed.

_ it was going to be a long day_

**...**

**..**

**so that was chp15 I hope you guys wont be so confused now. anyway leave a review or PM me of you have questions**

**..**

**...**


	16. Chapter 16

**...**

**...**

**here's chap 16 a little short cause i'm still recovering from family weekend and stuff but its still a chapter!**

**...**

**...**

Walking up to the Lincoln residence Nico couldn't help sighing in relief. She was happy to be back at Cree's house she wasn't lying when she said it was the place she felt safest. It was the place she spent most of her child hood hanging out at especially after she joined the KND then her and Cree were operatives and team mates. They would always be friends no matter what even in their current situation Cree was happy to help.

"Looks like Ma's home" Cree bit her lip nervously she didn't know how her mom would react to Nico staying the night but if they needed to they could come up with something right?

"Don't sweat it Cree if I have to I'll stay at the tree house"

"But you shouldn't have to"

"I'm saying I can, not that I will" Nico gave her reassuring smile before following Abby up the drive way.

Again the younger girl secretly observed her sister and her sort of fellow operative. It was weird seeing Cree so nervous usually she was only like that with her boyfriends or when she was talking to her friends about a boy she liked. Teens were so weird but she liked 3,000. The girl was always calm assessing everything around her before saying or doing anything she was super strong and fast. Abby might have been distracted during their fight with the teens but she'd seen her dodging and fighting it was so cool to watch but at the same time scary that the teens had someone like that on their side now.

"Ma were home!" Called Abby

"What took you so long? School was over an hour ago" Called Mrs. Lincoln

"We were hanging out with a friend" Cree was always quick to come up with excuses and there was no better time to deploy one then now.

"A friend? You and Abby haven't done that in ages!" Mrs. Lincoln had to come see because her girls had been at each other's throats for two years now and neither she nor her husband knew why but if they could put it aside because of a friend she needed to meet them.

"Who's your friend Cree?"

"This is Nico from school she's just visiting some family and wanted to hang out" Cree lied effortlessly now a days so her parents were easy to fool.

"Hello Mrs. Lincoln"

"Oh she's so polite why don't you take a few tips from her hmmm?"

"Ma!" Cree and Abby rolled their eyes doing their best to ignore their mom.

Nico smiled blushing slightly she always liked Cree's parents but things had changed they didn't really remember her it had been 4 years after all but still this would be their reintroduction.

"What cant a mother appreciate her daughter's friends? Or that fact that they aren't fighting for once?"

"We'll be up stairs!" Cree dragged Nico to the stairs Abby hot on their heels they couldn't let Nico hang around their mom for very long what if she said something embarrassing?

"Alright you two be nice"

"We will" they called in stereo.

Shaking her head she let Cree drag her back to her room Abby followed wanting to get to know the famed operative a little better. Leaning against the bedpost Nico watched the sisters she didn't like that they were fighting but that came with one being a teen ninja and the other an operative. Maybe she would take Cree up on her offer to leader the Teen Ninjas if only to make negotiations between the two age groups for her best friend's sake.

"You've grown so much" Nico smiled as the two glared at each other they had just changed so much.

"I have?" Abby frowned

Nico sighed it had been a long time and Abby had still been little when she and Cree joined the Kids Next Door.

"Yeah.. you might not remember all that much but I hung out here a lot before and after Cree joined the KND"

"I remember Cree having a friend but you didn't come here that much"

"well after training and sector assignment I would visit her at the tree house but I do remember you being an energetic little thing that couldn't help copying her sisters moves you couldn't wait to join the KND… tell me we're you in the same sector after you joined?"

"No but we did have a few missions together" Abby sat on the bed watching her with furrowed brows. She was trying to remember Nico and she could get bits and pieces but not much.

Cree leaned against the wall watching her sister and best friend it was so weird seeing them together because her mom was right there were very few times her and Abby didn't fight that was usually during the holidays but that's it. Thinking about it now she felt like a terrible sister but that's what happened when you're on opposite sides but maybe Nico could help change that.

"I see she gave you her hat"

"yeah.. it was after I'd been assigned to sector V" Abby took of the hat running her fingers along the worn brim. The day Cree had passed on her hat was an important moment between the sisters it was a sign of trust and showed how proud Cree was to be her sister.

"when my brother was in the KND he was a real jerk he didn't tell me about missions or his teammates I had to go out and ask them on my own, he was decommissioned just before I started training so I didn't get to have stuff like that with him but you're lucky to have a sister like Cree even if she doesn't seem like it right now" Nico smiled at Cree knowing she was right because even if they were "enemies" Cree would never intentionally hurt her baby sister.

Cree rolled her eyes wishing she could deny it but Nico was right, as always.

"Nico you can't go blabbing all my secrets I got a rep to protect"

Nico smirked shaking her head.

"Yeah I doubt that reputation will last long with me around"

"Then I guess I'll have to find ways to keep you quiet"

Cree and Nico stared at each other for almost a whole minute before they busted out laughing. Abby smiled watching her sister smile for the first time in a long time. Maybe it would be good to have Nico hanging around.

...

...

...

...


	17. Chapter 17

**...**

**...**

**Here's chapter 17 late happy new years everybody hope you enjoyed your time off and what not.**

**...**

**...**

Rachel was nervous for the first time in ages she was nervous to meet someone. She did presentations in class and she made a few speeches here and there as the KND supreme leader but this was something historical. She had been a cadet when the whole thing with 3,000 happened and she had missed her chance to meet the agent of Awesomeness and now she would finally get that chance. The sad part was she couldn't tell anyone because then there would be so many kids wanting to meet her it would cause a panic because she was no longer a kid but a teen. The uproar caused by such information would be disastrous and she couldn't have that she would go alone and get the most information she could and go from there.

"86 I'm heading home my mom wants me home for dinner for once" Rachel rolled her eyes even if she was lying it wasn't a complete lie her mom did want to see her.

"See you tomorrow then" luckily the Scottish girl was distracted with some reports to question her further.

"see yeah Fanny"

Climbing into a return ship she hit the ignition and set it on auto pilot. It was always breathe taking watching the stars right outside the window of her ship. Being at Moon Base had been her dream since she was a cadet and now she was the one running the place she hadn't thought it would happen after Chad stepped down but he passed the torch on to her and she was doing the best she could. Maybe when she met with 3,000 she would ask some questions and get some advice because 3,000 had been the leader of the KND Taskforce it had been the second largest sector on earth next to Arctic base. The agent had been amazing leading hundreds of missions and training dozens of agents a true role model so all her nervousness was understandable.

Landing the ship was easy with the auto pilot it was getting to number 5's house that would be hard her mom wouldn't let her leave after dinner so she needed to go now before her mom called. Leaving the ship in the back yard with blanket over it she ran to the garage and hopped on her bike and booked it to number 5's house. She had no idea why 3,000 picked number 5's house but she was glad because it was so close to her own meaning it would be a short bike ride

"Hey number 5 I came to talk"

"Come on 362 she's upstairs with Cree"

Rachel didn't know what to say to that but Number 5 was smiling so she assumed things were fine. It was hard with Cree she had always been their enemy which was horrible because she had been an amazing operative but they all grew up eventually no matter how much none of them wanted it to happen. Following Abby up stairs she could hear the laughter coming from what she assumed was Cree's room opening the door the blonde was surprised to see Cree squirming as the older version of 3,000 tickled her. 3,000 looked chuckling nervously stopping her attack on Cree said Teen finally caught her breath before siting up and rolling her eyes.

"Wow took you long enough"

"Cree…"

One look from the older girl and Cree sighed leaning back on her elbows grumbling to herself. 3,000 climbed off of Cree and waved them over before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"So you're the new supreme leader?"

"Yes number 362 at your service"

"Please there's no need for formalities here I don't exactly think I qualify as an operative anymore so call me Nico plus it'll be less suspicious if anybody asks who I am"

It was, ironically, a known fact that 3,000 was very private so very few knew her real name to be given permission to use it though was still an honor.

"then call me Rachel we'll drop code names for these kinds of meetings should we have any more of them"

"Sounds like a plan Rachel, now what exactly do you want to talk about?"

"Well um a lot of things actually"

Nico frowned but nodded it was understandable anyone would have questions about her she would answer what she could and go from there.

"Alright start small and go from there I guess"

Rachel was relieved the teen hadn't shot her down right off the bat.

"Ok, why have us meet here? Really the tree house was fine your still an agent even with the new physicality your still an agent"

"I picked Abby's house because it's Cree's house and little known fact but Cree was and still is my best friend we went through training together and she always had my back even when I could always have hers, it's a trust thing" Nico explained giving Cree a smile.

"that and I wanted us all to have someone we could trust and not be out numbered, here you have Abby and I have Cree making it an even four, two for KND two for Teens because as much as we don't want to say it I am a teen now and we need to start accepting that"

Rachel ran a hand through her bangs this was what she was afraid of but 3,000-Nico was right they needed to start looking at the hard stuff now.

"Alright well now that you've grown up what will you do? From what little I could get from the record you don't have any family in the area and have a wealth of top secret info on the KND"

"You have my word as an operative that I won't spill any secrets" Nico put her hand over her heart.

"good" Rachel sighed in relief that was a huge load off her mind.

"hold up" all eyes turned to Abby who was eyeing Rachel suspiciously.

"what would happen if Nico did want to spill em?"

I couldn't allow that and she would have to be decommissioned but I don't think that's gonna happen or I'll try to keep that from happening because with how many agents there are someone's bound to notice who she is"

"Actually... people already know who she is and they've kind of been waiting" Cree bit her lip watching their stunned faces.

"Cree... what did you do?" Nico wasn't happy, she already had a pretty good idea of what Cree wanted her to do but she didn't know if she could do it.

"Ok look I wanted to find Nico because she's my best friend and best friends don't just disappear no matter what Moon base says so I went looking for her the problem is I couldn't do it alone so I joined the Teen Ninja's so I could get help the thing is they want Nico to be the leader of the Teens"

"WHAT!"

Cree covered her ears as best she could but that didn't stop the screams from slamming her eardrums. Nico shook her head at the younger girls if they didn't see that coming than they needed to be a little more observant. She understood why Cree did it really she did but still they had to deal with the KND first, then her health, then the Teen Ninja's would finally get back on the agenda.

"its gonna be a long night"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	18. Chapter 18

**...**

**...**

**here's ch18! sorry for those of you back in school but hey the sooner you get back the sooner you get out right?**

**...**

**...**

Nico sat on Cree's bed watching her fellow teen have a screaming match with the new supreme leader and although both were bringing up some good points the volume at which they were saying them wasn't doing anyone any good. The two had been going at it for about ten minutes now and at first she though she'd wait to see who assed out first from lack of oxygen but soon realized they both had really good lungs. If she didn't stop them then Cree's mom would hear then they would all be screwed.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

The girls jumped surprised by Nico's sudden outburst.

"Cree sit on the bed Rachel you go to the desk, I don't care if you glare at each other but if you're going to act like brats then I'm gonna treat you like brats"

Both girls huffed but stayed silent Abby finally dropped her hands from her ears all the shouting was giving her a head ache. They were lucky that her mom loves to listen to loud music while she cooks or they would have all been in BIG trouble. Nico stood tall her commander mode in full swing both Rachel and Abby felt the shift and were both amazed and terrified to witness it.

"Now although Cree's reasons for finding me were both good and bad there is good side to all this and it actually solves most of our problems"

"How?" Rachel could imagine how anything good could come from turning a former agent against them.

"If I do become the leader of the Teen Ninja's then I can open negotiations and they will listen to me not only because I'm a teen but most of those in the Teen Ninja's weren't decommissioned so they will remember who I am and what I did giving me extra leverage"

"And they'll convince the others into following your lead" Rachel nodded slowly coming around to the plan.

"If I open the lines of communication then we can call a grand meeting of the two groups and settle things"

"What if they dot want to negotiate? There have been a few groups that flat out reject any and all forms of peace between us"

"Then we'll talk to those groups hear their arguments and do our best to bring them around to the side if we can't then we'll just get as many of the others on our side as possible and go from there"

Rachel sat there letting it all sink in. the plan sounded easy but it really wasn't there were so many things that could go wrong. The whole reason the KND had issues with most the Teens was because they'd refused to be decommissioned those agents ran away or evaded them till they were older than they would try to get revenge and that wasn't good. There were so many details they needed to figure out she could already feel a head ache coming on.

"Rachel don't start stressing now we haven't even agreed if this is what we're going to I said IF I become leader of the Teen Ninja's right now I'm still Nico and we still have my health to worry about so don't go blowing brain cells when we haven't decided anything yet"

"yeah ok" Rachel took some deep breaths calming herself as best she could.

"you know as supreme leader stress is something that comes at you every second of the day so why don't have a system?"

"what?"

"when I was the commander of the KND Taskforce I was always stressed and training and sleep can only do so much for kid so I would visit Cree we would play, have sleep overs, game nights you name it even if it was only a few minutes Cree became my system because she knew **_before _**I became the leader and before I became 3,000 she's someone I know I can trust… do you have someone like that?"

Rachel blinked she didn't think Nico's friendship with Cree ran that deep but now she understood and could actually relate to her idol.

"yes there's Number 1 he was in training with me until I was stationed at Moon Base we still talk every now and then"

"then make him your system because a person both Teen and Kid can only take so much even on my last mission Cree was with me when everyone was losing their heads all we had to do was make eye contact and I knew to keep my head, so I did what I had to I calmed everyone got a plan together and went for it because it was all we had" Nico looked to Cree seeing the sad look in her eye.

"My plan might have cost me my health but it save thousands upon thousands of kids because that's what I did I took risks so others didn't have to that's why I joined the KND its why I took the risk I did in eating the Doc's creation and its why.. I'm willing to become the Teen's leader so I can help make the future better for Teens as well as kids because being teen is confusing and frustrating I've only been a teen for three days and seeing others you realize that Teens ignored just as much as Kids are being obsessed over, Teens are stuck in this awkward phase that lasts until their sixteen then they start to figure it out but even then they're written off as selfish taller "brats" and that's not ok"

Rachel opened and closed her mouth trying to come up with something to say but she couldn't she'd never thought of it that way. The KND stopped thinking about kids after they turned 13 then they were decommissioned and left alone but the life of a teen was just as hard as a kids if not more so because Teens had more responsibility thrust upon. Them they weren't adults but not quite kids Nico was right.

"so… what'd do?"

Nico looked thoughtful for a moment glancing from Cree to Abby there were so many things they could and couldn't do but as leaders it was up to the to make the hard choices in life.

"we go our separate ways, you go about business as usual till I give you a call probably through Abby or Cree and they or I depending on how it goes will tell you to start setting up negotiations"

"Alright"

Rachel nodded

It was a plan now they just needed to set it in motion.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


End file.
